LIKE A BIRD
by notthatiamyou
Summary: GoM is a group of young artist. Kuroko has long to be a singer and once she step on the stage, it won't be easy because life is sure though with obstacles but Kuroko strive for it. Fem!kuroko! harem reverse! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Like a Bird

Chapter 1.

_Kuroko Tetsumi_

It's passion..

It's love..

The music soared through the air like an eagle searing through catching its prey, causing goosebumps. It had taken placed it each very souls of the listening audience. His beautiful voice ascended in beautiful melody in together in a magical flight to the heavens, a breathtaking melody soft tone. The rapper take placed after the crescendo that made their breath stolen from their bodies, the pianissimo died down until all that was left was the silence, fade into nothingness.

It has ended.

The silence in the hall held them spellbound of nerve wrecking agony. Was it bad? The blunette thought nervously as she let go the mic stand, taking her breath in pace. It must be wrong... Maybe she should never take this stage.

A sudden strong hand gripped her firm pale shoulder causing her to slightly jolt and looked over her shoulder. A passionate smile from the tall rapper, with a line of very white teeth shined in her way, as if giving her, support with that radiance look on his red eyes. It says, _you did your best._

An empty pale face was colored with a small smile, though like nobody notice it, it did appears at the edge of her pink lips. Slowly, in her cerulean baby blue eyes, tears started to pooled. She nodded in recognition. She walked to the front stage and bowed slightly.

That was when she felt the goosebumps.

Like a tsunami the applause rolled forwards to them. She looked down the stage, people started to stand just to give her applause. She was touched. Their recognition of her voice. Their love for her songs. It reach them. The feels...

She was proud of herself.

At least...she really did her best.

She smiled and wave her hands to her beloved audience before her smiles fade out.

XXXXXX

A pair of menacing heterochromatic golden and red eyes was staring at the screen monitor from under his black strip red fedora from inside of Kiseki no Seidai changing room. A bit of enthralled smile appears on his thin lips. Sharp eagle eyes locking on the monitor, long, until the song finished, so eagerly with excitement and interest like it had found its prey.

"Akashichi you look like you will swallow the tv as a whole. Cut it out." mumbles Kise Ryota while taking his towel from Midorima and wipe his neck sweat from their stage performance an hour ago. He was now wearing a shoulder length blue top with typical gravity engraved on it, with long skinny trousers with a sweater tied around his waist, hands on silver rings and with piercing on his left ear. His head covered with a cap with his name engraved on it. He looked like he's ready for the stage any time.

The words went unheard by the leader of Kiseki no Seidai as he got up from his seat and watched the screen up-closed, hands kempt in his pockets. Still had that senile creepy smile on his face or was it challenge they saw? Akashi as always, wearing his red shirt with black leather coat on top with a black strip red fedora covering his red head. Intense heterochromatic eyes looked sideways over his shoulder to looked at the petrified blonde who seems to notice his warns, about what he said, before his mismatched eyes were back on the show. "You never know Ryouta. Puppies can be a wolf sometimes."

"Puppies?" Kise Ryouta said skeptically couldn't catch up about who's the puppy in mention.

"Oi..oi..Akashi. You see something on the board or what." Said Aomine while downing his gloves for next performance. He was wearing a simple black hip hop shirt with shoulder bust length showing his muscles tanned arm, with a chain around his neck with a basket ball locket swiveled on his chest. "Don't tell me you are interested in that bluenette-" he said half mockingly as the man in questions had never laid eyes on women since their first debut even though there were a lot of girls hanging around his waist.

"Analyzing a person, that's what I did." the redhead says with a smirk on his face.

"Haven't you heard, Aomine-kun? Our agency is going scout a new singer. Is that her Akashi?" Midorima asked, wiping out the dust on his glasses,"The girl seems okay though. But I'm afraid she couldn't catch up to us at all cost." Midorima continued as he wore back his glasses. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt inside and a wool cardigan with abstract colors on top with a simple knitted hood on his head. His lucky item today was his rabbit key holder which he hang out from his pockets trousers.

"Oh yeah! Momoi-chan had mention previously, saying she's going to introduce someone." Kise remembered something.

"Hmm.."A snicker was heard from the redhead direction. "Not scouting though. Its a duet for the new years eve."

"DUET?!" the other sang in chorus. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Are you serious Akashichin? And you agreed? She's a new comer-ssu! Can she made a duet with you? Won't she made it worse for you!?"

" Agreed with Kise-kun though. But I believe she had something that made our manager chose her." Midorima debated.

"Cut that out. She might be better than what you think, Kise." Aomine rebuke as he stood up to the door. He truly has no doubt towards his girlfriend's judgment.

"Our performance coming up next. Let's go."

The four looked over their trance to see their bass guitarist was still eating parfait and chocolate.

Midorima face palmed. "I've forgotten that there were 5of us in a group. Stop eating will you!" Midorima scold as he grabbed the snacks from Murasakibara causing the man to snatch it back.

"We still had times you know." He said lazily, while glancing to their leader for permission.

Akashi glanced sideways, "If you finished that one quickly, I can buy a whole bag of sweets for you."

"Really, Aka-chin?!" he beamed with a childish smile which made the redhead to form a grin on his face. A grin of victory. The guitarist quickly finished and savor everything before he tied up his hair. His green army headband around his head was styled vertically, giving out the rock face. He quickly dust off the bit of crumbs that fell on his cargo short and army like sweater. "I'm in Aka-chin!"

XXXXXXX

Kuroko slipped through the curtain after her last performance, sweaty and exhausted. Grabbing a towel, she wiped her brows and leaned a shoulder against a wall. She could still felt her hands trembling, not with fear, but excitement. The joy.

"Hey, you okay?" Kagami, one of her best friend, tagged her shoulder, "You've been off all night."

Kuroko looked down, face covered with the small towel, "I thought you said, I did okay."

"Maa..You always do okay in front of the crowd, I meant now, here in real life. You. Need help sorting something out?"

Kuroko dazed for a moment before she looked up to the worried face. "I'm fine, Kagami-kun."

The short pause of her answer, sure do not mean nothing. As her best friend since their high school, he learn a lot of things about this innocent looking girl in front of him. And he definitely know that she will just give the same answer even if he ask multiple times. The redhead drummed his fingers on the wall as if waiting for more answers for her, but nothing come. Her baby blue eyes just stares blankly onto his red orbs, clueless.

Maybe there was nothing after all.

"Kagami-kun..Thank you..If its not for you, I wont be standing there in the crowd."

His strong hand raked the softness of her hair, "Don't mind it. I would do anything if its for you, stupid."

"Kagami-kun, I would appreciate if you don't messed with my hair. It took a crazy long time to style it. Miss Aida would turned a beast if you messed it." she said with a silent warning, raking back her long blue hair into place. Kagami only snorted. It's not Miss Aida, but you Kuroko. You! He has always notice, Kuroko can be frightening some time.

"Since you did your best, I will buy you a vanilla shake when we head back, Kuroko!"

"Be sure not to promise something you cannot fulfill." she said deadpanned.

Kagami sweat dropped at the warning again, almost tripped on his own legs. He remembered the last time he forgot to buy one for her, she refused to met him for a week. She even went to the studio alone and back from the studio alone. She isn't really looking mad, she was just too calm, her words were just too calm, too _calm_ that made his heart turmoil and sips guilty.

"Kagami-kun...I'm not angry you know."

"Ah! I know that!" Kagami was silent again. He swears that he really don't know how to handle the situation when she said something like that. It's like she swept him together into her innocent words that made his heart stops beating for a moment of guilty. Wanting to apologize for nothing and do anything for her. He would be willingly to let go anything if its for her. Just named it. And it will be.

"Kagami-kun, you will always be my side right?" She suddenly molded in her cute little derisive but happy smile. He wonder why her words meant more than than just 'be by my side'? It has more intense meaning.

He grinned back at her. "Anytime Kuroko." he sure find the bluenette was hiding something from him, she would not dare asking something so bizzare like that. "Kuroko, don't worry. Your voice is awesome."

She stares blankly on him, "I'm not worry to the least. I'm happy." she said dead-face.

He don't know whether she was really happy or not.

"So- what is the 'thing' that made that happiness, Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun. Actually - I've been chosen to sing with one of the miracles."

"One of the miracles? What do you mean? I don't get that."

"Akashi Seijuro.."

"Akashisei-? What's that? A food?"

"I just can't find the suitable time to tell you. Sorry." Sorry, she said, but she did not seemed sorry at all! Kagami screamed inwardly. He was about to scold her again when steps were heard and the coordinator started running in their way and slightly push them off the lane. The next performer is coming up.

"Before someone else tells you, its better if I tell you first." she took a deep breath, "I'll be in duet with one on the Kiseki no Seidai, Akashi Seijuro."

Its like a hammer over the speakers, Kagami heard nothing from Kuroko but the loud clasps and shouting from the crowd and the booming of loud music that roars. The crowd were excited. Too excited that he wished he could have his headphone with him.

Then, he saw the clad of five prodigies. The Kiseki no seidai, and it click to him.

Of course the crowd were excited.

Kiseki no Seidai is the one next. Kagami growled inwardly. He did not care less about the group. It does not matter to him. From what he sees right now, they were just five malicious, ignorance, conceited pop star. He don't care about their popularity, but he did find a certain part of him felt annoyed at their menacing auras and their achievement.

"Kuroko, sorry. Can we just leave?" He tried to pull Kuroko out of the stage lane, but she refused to move and stuck there like a glue.

"Kuroko?"

The bluenette did not answer, and what he saw was something he doesn't really want to see. It was the start of weird feeling surging from inside of him.

Her wide baby blue eyes staring at the five ascending pop stars. She showed no expression, but he knows that she was excited like the crowd too. She did not beamed or smile, but still kept staring without blinking at the group that comes walking calmly, graciously in front of her. That was until, he notice a mismatched eyes of golden and red was striking down on her cerulean eyes and she immediately faced down. He could feel her tugging the hem of his clothes tightly. Is it fear? Or excitement?

The man suddenly stopped in front of them, followed by the other four, each looking so starry and gorgeous. He wonder if he and Kuroko can be like them.

The man had such ferocious expression on his face, whose named he still does not know walked closed to them without batting an eye in his way but Kuroko. He squint slightly towards the oh so- calm girl beside him who was now, tugging his shirt even tighter. He was about to pulled her away, but to his surprised, Kuroko turned to look up to him but not smiling, a bit. She had that rare determination face on her. Her baby blue eyes that was caught in fight with the mismatched eyes was looking so daring, refined, and fearless. Yet she looked studious over the taller man in front of her in her logical, lively, sweet, tempting beautiful eyes. And he felt something _off._

A small seemingly fake smile graced that man's lips before it speak, "You are - Kuroko Tetsumi, right?"

She did not nod either. Just a plain, blank face. The man in front of her was so intimidating, heavenly handsome, and his overwhelming presence can made a person faint due to this huge pressure, yet his heterochromatic eyes looked dangerously pile up with confident authority, dignified, intrigued and urgency. It denies all impossibilities.

"Never mind that." He mumbles with a small smirk as he received no answer. They were so closed, that Kuroko could feel his warm breath against her nose.

"What do you want?" she finally manage to ask under the pressure.

Those baby blue eyes was in lock with the golden and red eyes. She can't reject him. Taking the silence to his advantage, he bend down and took her parted pink lips in gentle kiss and plant a kiss on her soft palm. "You." He answered with victorious smirk.

Kuroko pulled her hand away in response, and the furious Kagami had moved in front of her being protective. "Bastard! What the fuck-?!" Having his fist in the air ready to punch the smug face, when Kuroko's arm tugging his hand closed to her body avoiding him from violating the shorter man.

"Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun! Don't!"

The people on the backstage was ready to stop Kagami if anything should happen but Kuroko had saved them from the mess outcome. But there were slight depression in the face of reporters. Hell, the newcomer was going to hit the Akashi's face! What huge gossips would that be?! But, thanks to Kuroko, their jobs were ruined.

The shorter redhead glanced to the mad dog in front of him, not an ounce of fear instilled on his face."Oh? You were there all the time? I didn't notice, Sorry." Kagami felt humiliated. He was there all these time and he said he didn't notice?! And he daringly kiss Tetsumi-! And it was his fault that he allows them to stayed long like that-!

The shorter man pulled his fedora down covering his face before he walked passed the two in silence. But, Kagami had not missed it! That bastard has a smug grin across his face and it irritates him to his core. Damn! He didn't even have the time to retort back as the five prodigies walked to their designed place as their stage started.

The music boomed again. Their _music._

No need words, Kagami was really infuriated that he clamped his fingers onto Kuroko's shoulder as he faced her. So hard, that she winced to the pain without sound. "Why did you held me back?! He humiliated you didn't he?!"

"He is _Akashi _Seijuro."

No words would describe how mad and surprised he was.

"He is the one that I will be doing a duet with."

Kagami did not protest or said anything. The man just walked away from the lane to the backstage, to his own room. Every word out from Kuroko's stung, only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. She protected that guy! A fists began to clench and his jaw rooted. People started to hide from his sight and some dropped to the floor as the primeval instinct took over. He wants to scowl, stomping, gets rough with everything, cloaked in blackness. All he saw is red,red, _red_. In invisible angst he felt in his heart, he slammed his door closed, grumbling, feeling nothing's right. He keeps wanting solitude.

"Why do Kuroko had to defend a guy like that?! Because he is an _Akashi_?! Nonsense!"

The bluenette had been following her best friend into his room, he didn't notice. And that was when she heard his anger. Had she did something wrong? Why did Kagami-kun shouting angrily like that?

She was itching to ask that, but stayed silent from behind the closets.

She raised an eyebrow slightly, her disbelief was off the charts, but honestly she don't understand. Why was he angry? Akashi is a singer, a pop star. Of course, his face was off limits. Artist only lives with their pretty face. That's a rule that should never be cross. That's all she think about by that time. And didn't he see the reporters who was ready to find a scoop there?

"STUPID KUROKO TETSUMI!" the mad man screamed in his room.

She could feel her irritated level is increasing to a whole new level as she heard that.

"Are you that stupid Kagami-kun?" she asked out loud from her mind and walked out from her hiding place. She was not really hiding, really. Its just the said _friend_ did not notice her presence there, due to his fuming fiery red eyes.

And that made the mad man jerked in surprised.

"Waah! Kuroko!? Where the heck did you come from?!" Kagami took a step back in surprise.

"From the door of course. Should I come from the ceiling instead, you'll be peeing in your trousers for the extreme shock."

"No, seriously." he said raking his hair to the back of his head only to have them still sticking up. His mind in a mess. "I'm sorry. I know you heard that - but I didn't meant it that way."

"But, its _clear _that you said_ I _am _stupid_." Kuroko let the word hit him one by one, _clearly._

Kagami found dead- end to answer. Lost to the sharp tongue of the fuming bluenette who was looking _extremely_ calm. "I said I'm sorry didn't I?"

"Not enough sincerity." she reminded him.

He sighed defeated, "Kuroko, you let him kiss you." He mumbles slowly.

"Oh?" Kuroko said dead-panned. "If it's about the kiss that you was mad about. Kagami-kun does not need to worry at all. It didn't meant anything. You know how ferocious Akashi Seijuro could kiss any women, if he wanted to, right?"

"So-" Kagami had a faint blushed on his cheek at her answer, "So, you didn't feel anything from that?"

Kuroko tilted her head to her side. "What should I feel then?"

Kagami fight the urge to pull her in his arm right now. This girl is a clueless cause. She didn't feel any temptation from that? Seriously? Can he believes that?

He scratched his twitchy head in respond, "Never mind that Kuroko. You don't have to try anything." He said as he pulled her petite body into his laps, on his bed-chair, embracing her tightly. Having her scent in within his radius make him wanting to protect her more.

He truly wanted to protect her.

"Kagami-kun. Let me go." she pleaded like an ice cold princess.

"I don't want!" and he retorted like a child.

"But you stink."

And with that one word, he let her go by pushing her off the chair abruptly.

"Is that how, you push me? Bakagami."

"You asked for it. Stupid."

"Shut up." she retorted slightly.

He watched her silently as she stood up dusting of her 'frozen' like dress. She was raking her waist length silk blue hair to its original position. The bulk on her head had come undone and fell to her waist length. "Mou. This is your fault. Miss Aida will be angry at me." She complaints, pouting slightly. He couldn't help it, but laugh heartily.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." she said pouting again. "It was all your fault. This is my first time having my hair styled like this. I still haven't take picture with it." Still pouting that it build a _guilty hall _in the redhead's heart.

"It's your own fault for not taking care of yourself. Don't blame others." And his head met a comb in progress. He cringed to the immense pain on his head. "Can't you be gentle a bit!"

They were about to have a mouth fight again when the door was opened revealing the face of their manager. Fuming, angry, fiery face.

"Ogiwara-kun." the bluenette welcomed him like nothing happen.

The man who was beautifully clad in white blazer walked straight ahead towards the redhead like a bull ready to attack, "Kagami! May I know what happened at the front just now? I heard you tried to punch the Kiseki no Seidai, is that true?! You know what you did to Kuroko's career don't you?!"

Kagami just scratched his twitching head. "But that- did not happen at all! Right Kuroko?"

Kuroko glanced sideways, "Speak for yourself. I don't know about that." she lied through her teeth, still combing her hair innocently.

Then nobody noticed, how the stubborn redhead was thrown outside the room.

The orange haired manager now started to the girl, but his face soften a bit with a sweet smile, "Kuroko, you are about to be in paper tomorrow." he said with painful smile. "You have to brace yourself."

Kuroko was looking daunt speechless and a bit of worried. "Why? Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara become unsettled when he saw the baby blue eyes was looking a bit worried, it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into his blood stream - not so strong as to freak him out, but just enough to make him tingle and start to move his body- to do something about her. He immediately feigned a hearty smile. "Don't you know? You actually win the judges heart for your performance today!"

Both Kagami and Kuroko beamed a cheerful smile, "REALLY?!" Kagami was shouting from outside the room where he bumped. And Kuroko tugging his sleeves for an answer. She was standing so damned close to him that his heart might have skip few beats towards heart arrest.

Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes did have glitters of stars when she heard the news. "So, you meant I win today's competition?" she had her puppy eyes in water.

The sunlight haired man nodded in recognition. "Yes, you did, Tetsumi. That's why I come here to call you out. You're about to received a bouquet of flowers in the last event. Though the prize will come a bit later."

"It's alright. The important thing is...This is my first won prize." she embraced her arms as she swiveled on her chair letting her dresses float in the air.

_She is beautiful..._

"Congratulations, Tetsumi." he said gently patting the light blue hair tenderly as the chair stops swiveled.

"Thanks a lot, Ogiwara-kun." She said in her innocently cute happy face and slung her arms across his waist for a moment before she jumped to the front door to meet with Miss Aida who was her make up artist. She was bowing to her many times for the messed hair and make up. And apologized that she has been announced as missing. This is all Bakagami's fault.

_Her voice is beautiful._

_She is beautiful. _

_This is love. When your heart melts like butter on hot toast at the sight of someone. When you feel lightheaded and free. When you ache to be with them, to look at them, to touch them. _

_That is love._

_The kiss never did impale anything in her mind. Just -a greeting kiss. And she knows perfectly, that Akashi Seijuro is a player. He was just playing haughty with her._

_But, why? She could think of nothing else but him. It was as if he had bewitched her very soul in their first meeting.._

_And she felt like crying..._

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Well.. This is my first fiction. And its a fem kuro version. I hope my readers don't despise it. And if you do, keep it yourself. Don't tell me idiot! Because I will throw phantom shot hardly like Kuroko did. :P

R&amp;R if you me know the pros and cons in peace. TQ!


	2. Chapter 2

**LIKE A BIRD**

CHAPTER 2

AKASHI SEIJURO

* * *

" _It is at this hour that I am in my right mind, it is all the rest of the day that I am enchanted."_

* * *

The music ends well despite of a certain jet blue haired guy has messed up the whole music. Taking off sync - with his so called rap. But to the audience it was probably Aomine_-sama _doing his new adjustment. It was nothing ordinary, really. Aomine always doing his own style whenever, wherever, whatever he wants regardless of what have been practiced. Even Akashi didn't bother like usual today.

Kise was whispering- scolding Aomine for his roughness in their performance in Akashi's place, but Aomine is Aomine. He, as usual paid no attention to whatever problems he was being point at, and continue taking his drink, while Murasakibara was indulging himself with the snacks given by Akashi after their performance end. Nobody seems to care.

Then, Midorima being the best of friends of the mighty Akashi has notice the insignificant abnormalities ever since after that small scene at the back stage. Akashi Seijuro has not utter a word about the messed up song and sat silently at his round table where their guests seat were placed at, red eyes fixated at certain place on the stage strictly. They were blank, accompanied with overwhelming annoyance aura that envelop that small figure. Midorima brought his hand to chin, evil glint in his green and red eyes, staring, like a cobra seeking it's prey,vigilantly, deducing things that lurks in the shadows. Small grin hidden behind his hand, with calculated glare, studying that face of the emperor for a sign.

The man has suddenly changed -

"Akashi. What has gone into you?"

He was silent few seconds before answering, "Nothing significant."

'_Right. He has totally lose it.' _But he never bite. Not in Akashi's words and not in his face. "Really?" he take a sips of water, ignoring the bickering noise of Kise and Aomine's stupid argument -something about unrealistic musics and in-originality talent. Oh Midorima knows really well who he meant. He smirked deviously. He admit that the couple's voice was lovely, but something was lacking.

Akashi smirk down onto his glass of red wine, "Its nothing really. Just thinking that tomorrow I will have to face the devil face of my father if it got in the paper."

"Sure will! Akashichin! What have you been thinking?! Kissing that girl at the back stage?" Kise whispered ecstatically, hardly called whispers if it can be heard three tables radius. Akashi just grunt at the whispered-ness and push Kise's face aback.

"What- you two have been eaves dropping as well?" The redhead asked furiously but he didn't want the answer anyway. "Do you think I'm doing it not knowing the consequences?" he smirk, "It is a befitting payment."

Now, Midorima was wondering who was it he meant.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

"Kuroko, it's time. Pay attention."

The stadium crowd went wild when the drums took over the final beat. Her heart was thumping together with the drums. Its beating wildly that she thought she could have lost it there. The crowd was shouting, squealing their favorite singers and she heard her name was one of them. Then, the spotlight washed her eyes in whiteness, and flashes in her place.

"THE WINNER IS KAGATETSU MONOGATARI!"

An the crowd cooed happily at them. Even if Tetsumi has seen this coming, but she was still petrified. Did she really win the first prize? She can't believe it at all. She was just a student, yet she won the prize. She felt like crying but her face wasn't appealing with emotion at all. Kagami stood up first leaning a hand on her way, grinning widely, "Let's go Tetsu!"

Smiling sincerely which was one of the rare-est he could ever seen, Kagami was astounded and enchanted. His cheeks flushed a bit at her sudden affectionate face. "Kuroko, you're cute, undoubtedly, and you deserve it. Let's go." He smiled.

The bluenette smiled back at him and took the hand which accepted hers tenderly, Kagami had never been this tender before. She was surprised but was too surprised to made a surprise face. She walked up the stairs leniently and rather a bit awkward since she was wearing the long blue 'frozen like dress' matches to her warm blue hair which was braided. She looked stunning, but undoubtedly to stiff, but her awkwardness is cute to see. Kagami held her hands and ushered her to the MC and prize.

She hold the mike, "Ah- right -ano- uhm, Thank you...for the proze." but she failed to say rightly and turned flush at that and looked at Kagami, face tinted red. Kagami sighed, she's tongue-tied when she has to speak in public and he take that as a hint to take charge and says his peace of mind.

"Thank you so much to all for your votes and support, thank you judges for kind judgment, and thanks for our manager, Ogiwara for helping us a lot! Thank you all!"

And with that, they went down the stage. Kagami was holding that small hand in his, intertwined them together. Kuroko was looking too lost, and he was worried that the girl might probably be lost some way or another. Then, both of them headed to the back stage and never return to their seat.

A pair of mismatched eyes was staring menacingly towards the couple. Kise swear he heard a spark of broken wood and was surprised to see, Akashi holding a broken pencil. He started sweating profusely, afraid what was coming from his leader - since Akashi was grinning faintly under his fedora.

Nobody dared to say anything and let the day end calmly.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Kuroko was not really a morning person, she wake up feeling very sleepy and take out her vanilla yogurt from the fridge and drank it up. The yogurt taste really good after waking up. And later, she might be able to do her routine essay writing on 'why I should limit my time for work than school'.for her homeroom teacher. Man, she hate it, really. But she really had missed many classes since she was so into practice for Monogatari Competition. Finally, its weekend, and she believes her misery ends after the competition and take her day off at leisure. Even Ogiwara-kun was saying- no, he stubbornly insisted that she should not go out today for the weekend and for the next 2-3 days and just rest at home. She felt weird, but didn't bother to ask anyway and took that advised in a good way. However -

"Kuroko!"

A certain redhead had made her day so_ alert_ in early morning. Kagami was shouting her name from before he reached her home and when he does, he rammed through the door till it loses hinge.

Kuroko was surprised but was too surprised that she still cannot expressed it on her face, "Why Kagami-kun? You looked...so...tore?" She tilted her head to one side, she was beyond confused.

"Kuroko! Didn't you read the newspaper today!? Your face was on the page, 1st page to top off!" Kuroko still looked unimpressed.

"So?"

"Did you see it?!" Kagami then open the paper on the 1st page for the girl to read. "You and that rotten redhead guy become the headline!"

'_Akashi has made his love a public in the Monogatari Competition._' She read out.

"So, what's that got to do with me?"

Kagami was turning beast, "Didn't you see that blue haired girl at that side!? It was you! You! But your face fully covered by his head! Thank god!" Kagami screamed hysterically.

"So?" She asked again, with calm face. But, Kagami realized, that she did cringe her eyebrows a bit. Kagami then face palmed before he cupped her face in his hands and close their distance.

"Kuroko Tetsumi, he _kissed_ you. People will get to know who that girl is."

"Really? Don't worry, I'm not that visible. Nobody will pay attention." She said as she pulled away her face calmly and walked to the door, and closed it off.

Kagami had his hand to his chin, thinking. "Yeah. You're right. Do you think I will say that?! It's _Akashi_ you idiot. That man has so many influence to the world society! And you're just starting your debut!"

The bluenette just laugh it off, "Kagami-kun, I believe it was only yesterday you heard his name and met him." Kuroko blue cerulean eyes squinting closely to his face, "Don't tell me you googled him yesterday?"

"No -no way! Who would google his name! Who doesn't know Akashi was a indeed - a weird person. And that's not me!" He says and the girl smile teasingly as she notice the tinted of red on his cheek.

"Kagami-kun, you worried too much." and she tapped his shoulder and flinched at the wetness of his shirt from the long run. Now, she notice how worried and surprised Kagami was when he read that news. And she knows well, she should not laugh at him, but she did. She walked to her closet and pulled out a towel for him. "I'm sorry. Thank you Kagami-kun." She glanced down to the tile before looking at his face again, smiling. She really appreciate him for being a worry-wart for her, if he was not here to tell her, she might be laughing stock or something for not knowing. Honestly, she has not think any of that consequences. 'Perhaps, Ogiwara-kun has also seen this coming and that's why he put me on day off.'

Kagami took that towel and wipe his neck before he sling it on his shoulder, and saw the bluenette was in daze again. "Kuroko?"

She startle a bit at her name called, "Don't worry Kagami-kun, I can used him as my stepping stone." she beamed cheerfully- well, not so clarity to him. "And if he come and get me again like last time, I will punch him greatly." She made a fist of confidence in front of his face.

He indeed speechless as he saw that small smile and that small weak fist and brought her fist down. Not so convincing, he thought. "Kagami..kun?" She was very positive and enthusiastic girl. She really believes in herself. And she strives more than others. She wants to be a singer more than others. She loves singing more than others. She is that kind of girl and for that I-

He pulled her head close to his chest in his warm embrace, "Tetsu, I'll do the punch. You just stay yourself."

She was surprised that he pulled her in soft embrace and feeling awkward and embarrass as well. Did he notice? How did he know...that she need this. She clutched onto his shirt, hands a bit trembling, face deepen into his broad chest, "Kagami-kun, I'll be doing good, right? Right? The news will go away, right?"

Her questions was so out of character, so far from what he knew of her, he just stared at her open mouthed and caressed her soft hair to her cheek. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled with small tears that started to pool. Her face showed no emotion, but he realized from her character, that she was afraid to lose. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was right to worry and shocked that she actually cared.

He closed his mouth, then looked at the door before glancing back up to catch her eyes. "You will do well, Tetsu. Don't worry." was all he could say.

"I believe in you, Kagami-kun." she paused before mumbling against his chest again, "Because, if I don't, I'll be - ruined."

If he was not alert, he wouldn't have notice that Kuroko Tetsumi actually cried. He didn't notice her facade from her attitude and character. Was she_ this_ worried from yesterday? And the memories from the competition day playback in his head.

"O_h?" Kuroko said dead-panned. "If it's about the kiss that you was mad about. Kagami-kun does not need to worry at all. It didn't meant anything. You know how ferocious Akashi Seijuro could kiss any women, if he wanted to, right?" _

"_So-" Kagami had a faint blushed on his cheek at her answer, "So, you didn't feel anything from that?"_

_Kuroko tilted her head to her side. "What should I feel then?"_

'You should be angry.' Kagami fight the urge to punch that bastard Akashi right then and now and stare down to the girl who was still holding him closed. From closed up, she actually looked really fragile. Why didn't he notice this one before?

Is she really didn't feel anything from that kiss? Seriously? Or is it another facade of her? Or was it the opposite?

But- for the time being, as her friend, he chose to be silent and offer her his warmth to ease her thought and feeling.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was sitting crossed leg in his black suits, waiting patiently in the waiting room of his father's office. The assistant has told him that the president of Akashi Holding was going to finish his meeting in 30minutes time, and he eagerly obeyed. Masaomi Akashi had asked for him today probably due to the scene yesterday. Yet, he wasn't surprised at all.

Earlier in dusk, Momoi had came along dragging Aomine with her, who looked like he was just being force to, pressing his doorbell persistently, and waking him up from his deep sleep just to tell him about the news. He actually had vision of it coming. As usual, Akashi glanced at the paper with an indifference face and brushed it off., yawning uncharacteristically. He did not even bother to read. But,he was frustrated though, that the girl's face do not appear clearly in the paper though. What a waste. She had such a cute defiant face that time.

His signature smirk graced his porcelain face as he reminded of that moment.

Now that his great mighty powerful father has summoned him, that must meant one thing; the _kiss news_ had gotten out of reach. He has calculated this coming, and prepared himself. Momoi wasn't the only one worried for him; Ryota and Atsushi just come to cry for him yelling for him not to quit GoM and Midorima too. He reluctantly, lent him his lucky item for today, a pink handkerchief with a cute but irrelevant duck (?) face on it. How embarrassing would that be? He wished to give it back to the drummer but he insist, saying that it will bring good luck. Well, Akashi was hoping only good things appeared in front of him today. Not that he will use it anyway, he has his own.

After all, the faster, the better since the media is starting having all eyes on him. Knowing his father reputation, he would not want the news to shake off his company at all - even if, he hated him with all his heart. That man is still the most important person in his life, and he do not wish to anger him more than he already does.

The son of Akashi's Holding elegantly taking a sip of tea, but carelessly turning the cup that it spilled on his trousers a bit. The assistant girl immediately come to his aid and offered him a pink handkerchief. 'Pink?' No, that wasn't good sign.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked while taking the tea from him, looking slightly blushed.

He wiped his trousers with his own, white plain handkerchief. "No, thank you. I'm fine." and he notice the fidgeted girl was itching to ask him something and he asked of her, "Is there something you want?" or maybe he shouldn't.

She is flushing even more redder like a pepper. "No. I was just wandering...Are you Akashi from GoM?"

His eyes did flinched a bit a the questions. "Do I looked like him?" he smirk.

She stuttered and looked like she will dig a seven meters grave below her feet with her eyes, "Uhmm...yes...very much. I'm his fan..you see..." Akashi just smiled at her, but she was frighten at that. She really is digging her own grave.

"Are you new here?" He asked and she nodded nervously that almost made him chuckle his heart.

But that wasn't how he normally answered. Usually, he would brush them off with his usual answer - 'I am not him', emotionlessly, a blatant lie. But today, he doesn't feel like that anymore. He sat smirking by himself as he took back the tea from her and put on the side table. The dark haired girl listened attentively while the other two girls was eavesdropping from behind the wall.

She laid low to his level as his face gone close behind her ear."You see, don't tell others, alright? It's a secret between us." And she was flustered as the warmth of his breath touched her ear and agitated as she stood, feeling dizzy at the _spell_ of the singer. "Can...can... Can I have your signature?"

"Sure." then he took the book from her, but sign for three people.

"Remember your promise." he sneered again at her before she walked away and glanced to the wall. He saw the other two pulled back with excited-terrified face.

"You damn lucky girl! You get to be so close to him! Damn! It should be me! He is the son of our boss! Do you know that?" the first girl whispered oh so_ slowly._

"So- is he the Akashi we loved?" second girl whispered pulling her hand together.

"He..err...sadly...he was not. But he did gave me a signature...for three. You two can have one each. I think, he noticed both of you here." she whispered slowly like it was some sacred thing to say.

"No, no, no… did you see his face? It was him! I'm not mistaken!" the second girl exclaimed.

"More important than that, did you see his face? No- That's the closest damn thing to a smile I have ever seen on his face. I've been working for two years here and I've never been so damn scared in my life. His eyes -" The first shook her head and whispered again, her voice gushed. "Our beloved Akashi wouldn't give out such a creepy-threatening smile like that. So, I trust you Miko." the first girl agreed tapping Miko's shoulder.

Miko, the dark haired girl who approached the real Akashi Seijuro feeling dejected to her heart core. Her heart was crying to tell them that 'HE IS AKASHI THAT WE ADORED!' But staring back to the seat he was, his eyes was glaring at her telling her,'shut your mouth or I will cut it' . His scissors is with him, indeed- inside his jacket, she believed.

"You're right though, but Miyo, you've been working for two years! How come you haven't seen the son of our boss?"

Miyo grunts, "How many fucking times do have I told you? Akashi Masaomi- san is scary! Furthermore... it's not just scary. It borderlines on evil." The hushed voiced hissed in terror. "I think, even his son scared of him."

"But, he doesn't seem scared though. He looked content and happy. I think." Miko whispered again, clutching her signature book tightly in her chest.

Finally, having had enough of their little conversation, Akashi turned around, "Ladies… I can hear you." His tone was barely above sub-freezing temperatures. He could actually see the blood almost drain from their face and somehow managed to keep from laughing out loud. One had to reach out for the cleaning cart that was left there by the cleaner to prevent herself from falling to the floor.

The two had slipped out but Miko the one who offered her handkerchief, only stared at him, her eyes wide, her face pale but nonetheless, her heart crying, _'Sayonara Akashi-san. Brace yourself!'._

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll be seeing me on stage again."

The young lady didn't need any more of an invitation and smiled sweetly, "Gambatte!" and she walked away.

Leaning back into his chair, Akashi thought briefly about why he had told his secret to that girl in the first place. Was it because the memory of the bluenette surfaced? He did not know...

He wished he could tease her again as her name played on his lips, 'Kuroko Tetsumi'...

She has such a weird name...

"AKASHI!"

His name roared in the silence room and his blood rushed into his veins like the flow of waterfall and he froze. Kuroko's face gone from his mind almost immediately. He knows well that old voice. How long has he not hear this rough voice? Three years? Two years, is it? Ah..he didn't care anymore. He just want to end this one quick and fast.

He turned around, and stand up to bow for respect. "I'm here, father." He wore a cynical smile on his face. Contrarily, an angry old man's face appeared in front of him, giving him disapproval sniff. His beautiful secretary who was by his side holding the files just a moment ago, had left them together for the _talk_.

Darn it...This will be such a long talk...

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Thanks a lot for Baylee1100 and guest who reviewed. You gave me strength to keep it up! And not to forget for those who favorite and follows the story. Thanks so much. Forgive me for the rudeness and the grammatical error. I am one but not you, heehee.

Feel free to leave a suggestion or pairing or something you like! I will think about it! And sorry too if you don't like. It will be a long story...and you need to bear with me. Arigato gozaimasu...

R&amp;R... please?

_-NOT THAT I AM YOU-_


	3. Chapter 3

**LIKE A BIRD**

CHAPTER 3

KISE RYOUTA

"I control my emotion pretty well, but when you come around they're all out of joint..."

The silence of the hallway was disturbed by the movements of two pairs of feet as a certain bluenette followed her new manager to her designated room for practice. The manager in question was rambling on about the time for recording, interview and about when the rehearsal but the girl was so lost in her nervousness and fear for her new surroundings.

"As you can see Kuroko-san, this is a rather prestigious agency filled with actors and singers from excellent backgrounds, with a great talent of course. There are very few commoners allowed here and they have to be of the highest academic standards before they can pass our company. But you're quite lucky as you were _chosen_ to be here, despite your background".

_Chosen._ Kuroko flinched at the statement. What did she mean? Am I not worth it? Kuroko felt a stank of pain and disgust.

"It not like I chose to be here," she murmured under her breath.

"Did you say something my dear?" the pink haired manager with big boobs which was sickly revealing from her lack of clothes, asking in a sickly sweet tone that was starting to grate on her nerves.

"No, I was just merely commenting on how different this place is from what I imagined. It feels like a whole different world." The girl answered calmly, forgetting her own nervousness. She really doesn't want to be fighting against her manager. And hence, she doesn't have the time to feel irritated rather than to fight with her own beating heart.

"Right. Kuroko Tetsumi-san, you may come in now." Miss. Momoi's silky voice interrupted her rapidly thumping heart. She took a deep breath, clenching her sweaty palm down her long loose fitting sweatpants and smiled, with a forceful burst of courage; but still, her face remain, void of emotion.

"Okay, have a nice day!" and she left her at the front door.

'_Hey, did you hear of the new girl who will be __performing with Akashi-chan__?__'_

'_Yeah, I heard she is a beauty.__'_

'_Ugh! She should be. Or else we__'re losing our face here.'_

'_No. She's ugly and cold, and void of emotion. I don't know how she even sing on stage!'_

'_But, hey, she won that first prize right?'_

'_Or maybe, it was because Akashi Seijuro decided to make her the winner.'_

'_Ugh! Really? If that was, it's totally unfair! '_

The girls gasped, squealing, and mocking, believing every single word that were said. The bluenette at the door had her hand clenched to her heart instead of pushing it open. Face still void of emotion. Were they saying about me?

Was it really - like that?

Please, tell me it is not.

And she retracted her hand from the doorknob. Uncertainties slip into her heart. Her eyes turn white.

XXXXX

Kise was sprawling on the sofa with book covering his face trying to force sleep on himself. Even an hour sleep after his mid-interview session was unable to relinquished his tiredness. Damn cheeky Momoi Satsuki for being one straight manager and the one to be blamed for his lack of sleep. He just got back from modeling and interviews and now, he goes straight to do music recording. It's almost 24 hours and he barely sleep at all.

And now he has to fight with his insomnia.

Just when he tried to close his eyes, there's a flock of women gathering on the hallway, in front of his rest room nonetheless. The white noise was still abusing his ears and brain. He noticed someone might have left the door slightly open and that someone was none other than Aominecchi or Murasakibaracchi or maybe Akashicchi included. Tch! Be damn whoever let it open. But Kise himself was very tired to get up to close the door and just twitched before he shifted a bit on the sofa.

'_Hey, did you see the girl?'_

'_Yeah, I did. She's somehow, pretty doesn't you think?_

'_Yeah! But that was not why she won the prize, right?'_

'_I wonder how she got approval to work with Akashi-san. She's so plain and dull. Ah, did you see her face?'_

'_Yeah, she wasn't even smiling.'_

'_And I heard she was the one seducing Akashi-kun.'_

'_Are you sure, Akashi-kun was seduced? I bet he was just playing with that commoner.'_

Kise's lips twitching again. And again shifting his body on right lateral, facing the floor this time. Oh, come on. Their voices were very loud! I'm trying o sleep here! There're only 45 minutes left. He grunts. Ever since he's back to his Saikou Agency, all that he heard is about the blue haired girl who appeared in the paper. I meant, come on, she's not the one at fault here true and through.

But, it wasn't entirely _not_ her fault.

Akashi Seijuro has been one dull non-interactive man since he had known him. Nothing attracts him other than singing and composing and nothing he hates the most except his father, that were the two things he understood about that man. So _why_ -

Why did he do _that_ to a- common girl and a newbie to top off? So, there is a high possibility to say, the bluenette seduced his friend through that short eye contact. Oh, was that even possible? He knows Akashi might have seen something in that girl as he saw something in him to recruit him, but- something was still off. He doesn't need to actually _kiss _her in the crowd. He sighed.

Akashicchi is really unpredictable and freakish in the best possible way.

Okay, maybe the girl wasn't anything like _just - fine_. Because she _is _beautiful. And Akashicchi is a man through and through.

'_Maybe we can do something to make her back out from the event. Like laxative in her drink.'_

Oh, they didn't finish yet. He growled, starting to sit on the couch. Hands racking the blonde lock in annoyance.

'_Just go for it. She ravished that lips we're trying to save after all. And she took your place, Sheryl.'_

'_She must be the one seducing the judges -and the Miracles. Or maybe Miracles have been bewitched by her.'_

'_Too bad that she's very pretty but a low! And a witch!'_

'_True. Poor thing she was being pushed out of the room just like that.'_

'_Just let her be. How can one survived if she can't handle these much of stress? It's normal in idol's life.'_

'_Its not our fault, is it?'_

'_Why do want to makes things harder? No one knows if you're are not spilling the milk!' _

And that make him snap. He can't continue his sleep after all.

"Hello ladies.." his smooth voice sprang in the air from between the opening front door. Like a song in their ear his voice was,they were bewitched and enchanted by his cheerful smile, not expected him there, but somewhere, his smooth violet voice is freaking them out that it creates goose bumps.

"Oh, h-hey K-kise-kun!" one girl saying faking her nervousness. The five singer was starting to blush madly and fidgeting on their shoe, whether it's from being busted or because of his beautiful face, he doesn't know. A brunette curly haired girl came forth and look at the blonde sharply in the eye.

"You. Agree with us right?"

If he was given a right, he would like to gauge her round eyes out or seal their mouth with the toughest glu and tape, or just rip them off with Akashi's scissors but he can't. It will just ruined the image he had build all over the years.

"Saa..I would say, I'm partially agreed," he said smiling, face inching forward to the girls, closing the door behind him, making the air spread with the smell of his cologne and they sniffed in like mad woman. Its toxicating. "You're - Sheryl right?"

The silent from her make it a yes for him. And apparently, as weird as it was to believe, its Akashicchi who forced a kiss on that girl. And the girl was just- _fine. _But he can't just tell them the bizarre truth, no?

"You do!?" their eyes were blinking cutely. An eyesore to him.

"Of course. The part where you said she is pretty."

And the girls frowned, "She's pretty? I had not said that did I?" she scoffed looking at her friends who gave a silent frown.

He nodded. "Yup, you did."

"- and a plain girl like her is better than girls like you. Hot girls like you are always imbuing their beauty with too much importance." he had a angelic smile on his face before it turned grave and cynical.

"Tell me," the girls waiting anxiously, "What did you _do_ to her?"

The girls cringed and stunned speechless, the heart which loves the beautiful idol felt betrayed, their heart were ripping apart, springing jealousy, despair and hatred as they stare at him eyes wide in disbelief. The golden eyes was cold and laced with anger, one they had never see on that porcelain face before.

And the reason is that girl!

"Don't just accused us! We didn't do anything! She should meet the manager at the studio or so I heard!"

His smile turned into a wicked grin as he walk away to the next studio. "Thanks." His heart chuckling gleefully.

Damn, he just love making things _right_. Or maybe, this was just accuses for meeting up the said girl closer.

XXXXXX

Later, he reached the studio and what he saw was a mess. The producer fighting mouth to mouth with a certain redhead which he thought he had met before.

"What do you mean you cannot find her? She was to be here 30 minutes ago! I am here to see her interview but what happened? I need to know!" the redhead words lace with suppressed anger and worried. The manager was saying sorry and asking his crew to help ease the man's anger while he ask the female crew about the bluenette.

"Did you see the bluenette girl? I can't remember her name quite well."

"Kuroko Tetsumi is it? No. We don't see her." the young manager scratching his back head before he stood back and as curious as he was, Kise started to him with a light wave of his hand as the blonde manager run towards him.

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun. Shouldn't you be resting now? I heard from Momoi that she make you to sweat blood."

Kise let out a sly laugh, "Oh, no. Not at all, Yuuji-san. It's my pleasure to get new job, and she was helping me a bit _too _much."

"Managers is always like that. You see, I was searching for the new talent, I can't recall her name. But she has blue long hair, did you see her somewhere?"

"Kuroko-chan? No, I was hoping to see her too."

Kuroko-_chan_? The manager flinched at the closeness.

"She was supposed to wait in the waiting room until I call for the recording of the preview, but she was not in the room, and they said she headed here." The manager let out a distressed sigh.

"But she was not even in the room." Kise recalled his previous conversation, with a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Where is she exactly? Could it be that she was lost around here?"

"No, I think someone_ tricked_ her." he mumble his reasoning unheard of the manager.

The blonde manager sighed again.

"I'm afraid that girl and Akashi aren't coming." Yuuji announced.

_Eh? Even Akashi? Why?_

Kise was surprised and everyone let out a groan-that being the staff he hired. Yuuji was very embarrassed at this point now, for calling in the crew so early into production but it couldn't be helped seeing as they were a little bit behind schedule now.

"This is why I hate artist." One of them mumbled, heading towards their rooms.

Suddenly, there was one person started to protest, confronting the man. "I'm sure they will be here very soon. She wouldn't miss this chance!" He pleaded. Yuuji raised a brow, smiling at the man. Why he had such confidence in Kuroko amazed him to the point of accepting his vouch for Kuroko to be interviewed.

Kise squinted his eyes, "Who's he?"

"He is Ogiwara, Kuroko Tetsumi's manager. And he's my friend since colleague, my junior." As the man greeted him, Kise's eyes fall to the man next to him, a certain redhead which has a character almost the same like Aomine.

"I reassure you, she was waiting for this!" the shorter brown orange haired man pleaded again.

If it weren't for Ogiwara's his friend, Yuuji would have disagreed. He sighed and called out for everyone to come back. They did so but with a groan of protest until Yuuji shot them each a glare, mentally warning them that he'd reduce paycheck if they continued their whining. They quickly stopped and obediently went back to their work.

Ogiwara and Kise sighed in relief simultaneously. "Thank you so much, Yuuji-san!"

"And why are you thanking him?" the redhead Kagami sneering to the blonde Kise, head to head almost gracing each other.

"Because _your _Kuroko would be partnering with the Miracles for about 2 months, got it? Its affecting _us_ when she suddenly go missing like this."

Kagami was ready to punch the man in the face when Ogiwara pulled his hand down, "Kagami-kun, stop it, we should not make it worse than it was."

Then a two claps were heard, reducing the tension between Kagami and Kise. "Okay, we should head off for lunch first." the young manager groaned inwardly.

Though Kuroko was a bit of an airhead, there was no doubt that Ogiwara and that brute Kagami was convinced Kuroko Tetsumi is someone who has a creaturely, unpredictable quality that keeps heaven knows what moving forward, even when her character seems to be stuck, circling an invisible drain.

A grin pasted on his face. Ah..its good to know youngsters with hidden talents.

XXXXXX

Kuroko had taken off her hat, long blue hairs falling to her shoulders, and was staring silently at Ogiwara from a far as she climbed up the emergency stairs. Her manager was searching for her but she has failed him. She wonder if Momoi was searching for her together with Ogiwara-kun. Kuroko felt her chest tighten as she took notice of his expression. He looked worried and frowning but was restraining himself and smiling to others.

But she can't go back the studio after knowing that the votes _were_ illegal.

She wasn't really cut out as a singer as she imagined. Her dream is only a dream. She can't be the one her mom wanted her to be.

In all of this, Kuroko grew vaguely aware of how fast her heart was beating. She can feel a knot in her stomach and realized the back of her eyes already burning hot. Tears are welling up on her eye bed and her heart was squealing pain. What was this feeling of insecurities?

And failure.

Her cheeks were wet of tears she had not known she can have. Within the silent cries she was having, she suddenly can't breathe normally. She opened her mouth to breathe; needing of oxygen. But it wasn't enough. Doors shut loudly around her. A blue light appeared somewhere in her head and there was her mom talking to her sweetly. _You're going to be artist, Tetsu-chan!_

She tried to swallow but she couldn't. Her throat was tight to even speak. Her vision had gone fuzzy with tears and dizzy due to the lack of oxygen and she barely noticed those eyes frowning up at her. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. She was chocking. She kept telling herself that she just had to breathe but she couldn't do it. The pain in her chest was growing. Then, somehow, somewhere, she heard someone call out her name.

"Kuroko Tetsumi?" Someone kneeling in front of her. "Tetsumi?"

It was - _someone_. Light coming in from the hallway made Kuroko blink. She watched as the person stood up. He looked for something, grabbed a small plastic bag and kneeling in front of Kuroko again.

"Here, breathe in this," he told her softly. "C'mon, it's okay. It's okay."

Kuroko's fingers wrapped themselves around the man's wrist as the paper bag was held in front of her nose and mouth. Kuroko took deep, long breaths, her eyes lost into the man in front of her. They were so close she could feel his warmth. She began to calm down, slowly, very slowly, and soon she felt her throat open up before she slurred forgiveness when the darkness began envelope her again. This time for good.

XXXXXX

She sleep almost immediately when her breathing became steady again, he removed the bag from her face. Kise shifted and sat down on the floor next to her. He gently wipe out those tears out of her face carefully not to wake her up. He was truly shock when he saw the girl chocking and tears all over her pale face. At some point, Ogiwara, and Momoi walked past the stairs and, seeing the door open, they looked inside and was surprised to find two celebrities sitting down on the floor. With her head lulled onto his shoulder comfortably.

"Tetsu!" Kise hushed them with an index on his mouth.

"Is everything okay, Kise-kun?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Yes," Kise answered, smiling up at her. "Thank you, we're fine. She's fine."

She nodded and walked away oddly. A heavy silence followed. Ogiwara feel slightly irritated as he could see the golden eyes was on her all the time. He turned his head sideways to leave them alone as the blond celeb throw a dagger glare at him and he didn't say anything to protest. As of what had happened between the two, he doesn't know, and he was dying to know. He became aware of the way their shoulders were touching.

And the way his arms were around her shoulder as he pulled her close.

Just when the brunet walk away, the door was closed with a click, and that accidentally woke her up from her slumber.

Her cerulean blue eyes were a bit sluggish to the surrounding. She turned her head to her left, to be surprised by a smiling face of a handsome celeb which she had known.

"Ryouta Kise." His grin is wicked and naughty. She can't believe him, she put up a note in her mind.

He stood up first, throwing a hand in front of her, and she looked at his hand with disbelief. "Why are you here?"

A coy laugh escaped his throat, which he haven't know he was suppressing. "I saw you on these stairs," Kise began. She didn't look away from his golden eyes. "You were holding your throat. I thought you were choking." Kuroko looked down at her knees, ignoring the helping hand. She remained silent. "Now why would a girl like you have a panic attack?"

Kuroko cleared her throat. This was getting uncomfortable. "I'm not sure it was a panic attack," she lied.

"Hm." Kise looked pensive as he shove his hands in his pockets instead and lean to the wall. "I'm pretty sure it was one. Besides, you're still pale."

"I'm always pale," Kuroko replied. "Reduced amount of oxy-hemoglobin in my skin."

Kise chuckled softly. "I understand," he said.

"You do?" Kuroko lifted an eyebrow.

Kise nodded and he lost his smile. "I was pretty much distressed myself when I failed my debut."

Kuroko looked away. "And when was that?" she asked.

"My second year of debut."

Kuroko was a little put off by that. Second year of being an artist was fine. She, Kuroko, was a newbie and on her first day of work. But- that was not it. She wasn't to be an artist fair and square.

"I see," she said. "It's not just that, it's...I need you to tell me something."

Kise tilted his head to one side, listening.

"I saw her earlier today," Kuroko confessed.

"Her?" Kise showed a confused face, "Ah.. Sheryl you meant."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, and she said. It seems like- " She swallowed her throat nervously, don't know whether she need to talk it out with this person, "My vote on that day was a fault. It was a fault vote. And the one who made it possible was -," she added taking a deep breath, cerulean blue eyes looked a little bit sadder as it looked down to her knees, "Akashi Seijuro."

Tch. Kise licked his lips. He was thinking fast. _Akashicchi did that? Really?_ "Wait. Wait. Kurokocchi. I think you have mistaken it, really."

_Kurokocchi?_

She winced at her new nickname, but smile. It doesn't sound all bad. "Why don't you asked him for the best answer." he suggested.

Kuroko looked away. Her expression has not changed. She was simply thinking. Thinking of something to say.

"Believe me, Akashicchi is not someone who would play fault like that. He was someone with clarity eyes that would seek the talent in a person." Kise shrugged his shoulder, "The same as when he recruit me in his team.

_Somehow, it's not him that she didn't believe.._

_She was disbelieving her own self. _

A crooked smile plastered on her pale face, but a bright smile from the blonde man who was standing next to her was blinding her making her feel like a fool in distressed. He was so bright and intimidating, that she felt very at ease when she talked to him. He become, one besides Kagami who could calm her heart.

He shook his extended hand forcing her to take it and she smiled upward as she took it. Kise pulled her up on her both legs almost too fast that she almost fall down the stairs, and she inadvertently held his shoulder tightly, closed to her. "I'm sorry." she whispered shyly against his chest. Kise was about to loosen his grip when the grip on his shoulders tighten.

"Don't let go of me." she pleaded silently, taking a pace in her breathing, afraid of falling down if being release. Her headache was pounding very hard and her giddiness interfered in her vision again. Everything looked blur and spiraling in front of her. "Seriously, I would really fall down if you release me...Just for a while." Both cheeks were spread cherry as their position suddenly changed. She didn't meant it. Her legs suddenly go flaccid on her and she can't stand at all except to cling on him.

A smug smile spread across his dimple. He simply wouldn't want to let her go. She felt so soft in his arms and she smell of flower in winter breeze and now he knows why the other talent were so jealous of her.

Her blue long hairs are as silk like and very thin when he groped them together while holding her waist. She smell so good that no man would want to resist her. Her petite body was well formed, physically attractive body. His mind manage to resist the desire to render her, but his lips and hands would probably unable to resist it until some point of satiation.

He could feel her cringe under him, as his face was closed to her ear, and he stop. It only happen for a mere second but he wished it to be longer.

But knowing that the girl would be angry at him. He remained composed and unaffected. Only god knows how hard it was for him to steady his heart. Then, a sudden thought popped into his head that made him freeze in place.

What if -

A thought about why Akashicchi would lie suddenly pouring in his head as his stares was on the image of them holding each other reflected on the window.

_It can't be..._

_Lub dub.._

Faintly, a blushed appear on his face as she pushed him putting in some space, feeling a lot better now. She can feel the ground and her dizziness has fade away slightly. Not as bad as just now. "I'm sorry. My legs has gone flaccid and numb due to long sitting."

_Lub dub..lub dub.._

"Careful." he whispers softly against her ears as the strong hands that wrapped around her waist and pressed her back slowly were released, so that she can gain her steps.

_This isn't right. Is his heart beating for her?_

Her pink lips smiled at him, face still flushed. "Thank you." And he nervously look at her.

_Lub dub.. lub dub.._

_No. It shouldn't be.._

"You're welcome..."

Both of them were oblivious to their surrounding. Both were gaining their heartbeat pace due to this unsuspected interaction. Face flushed in a_ hot_ weather. Neither Kise nor Kuroko noticed the blazing eyes that were watching them from the door.

TBC

_-Not That I Am You-_

_A/N: sorry for the lateness in updating. I'm sweating blood too! -sigh- Having ideas but no idea how to put it to words. Well..happy reading.._


	4. Chapter 4

**LIKE A BIRD**

CHAPTER 4

KAGAMI TAIGA

"I am always restless because all I can think about is you..."

_XXXXX_

* * *

"_Careful." he whispers softly in her ears as the strong hands that wrapped around her waist and pressed her back slowly were released, so that she can gain her steps. _

_This isn't right. Is his heart beating for her?_

_Her pink lips smiled at him, face still flushed. "Thank you." And he nervously looks at her._

_Lub dub.. lub dub.._

_No. It shouldn't be.._

"_You're welcome..."_

XXXXXX

He should have remembered the reason why he followed her.

It was not to save her from the girls, but he wants to test her, to mock her, but how did it become like this, in this _huddling each other_ situation?

Unknowing to Kise, he was grabbing the tiny wrist of the girl in front of him tightly like he was pulling off some shackle. Kuroko started to wince in her mind though her face expression was indifferent.

Kise's hold starting to hurt her hand and she could feel his hands was hard and rash, that her fingers turning blue. _What's wrong with him, he suddenly..._turned cold and that pretty golden eyes of him starting to threaten her with his sharp gaze.

"Kise-kun could you -"

"Tetsu!"

A hoarse voice from the opening exit making the two startle in a moment and the hold was loosened almost immediately, but Kuroko's hand was still in his, in case she could not gain her steps yet. Kuroko looked up to his golden eyes that looked down to the exit where the voice came from.

As if he was free from a spell, Kise's hold was softer again and his eyes weren't filled with hatred again. Kuroko was relieved.

Kagami's eyes flare red when he saw the closeness of a distance of the two people and Kise Ryouta was holding Kuroko Tetsumi dearly and his friend's face was glistening - _wet_ with dry tears.

_Tears?_! Kagami's scorched in his mind. Kuroko didn't even cried in front of him!

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!" Kagami launched a fist on the blonde's face.

"Don't think you could ruin this pretty face." Kise hissed, easily grab hold of Kagami's fist and pushed him aside, making Kagami stumbled forward to the wall. He walked down the stair with dignity, facing Kuroko for one more time, giving her a wink, "See ya, Kurokochii!" and a mock goodbye towards Kagami as he waved a hand backward to annoyed the redhead.

Kuroko on the other side hardly understood what that wink meant and she knocked Kagami on his head as an add-on for the wall head-butt for being rash.

"OUCH! What's that for?!" Kagami scorned.

"That one was for ditching school," Kuroko said coolly as she walked down the stairs to the exit where Kise's shadow was no more.

"Wait! What! I'm not!"

"Yes! You are! Then, why are you here if you're not?" Kagami was stunned speechless. Was Kuroko angry?

"You promised me that you would go to school and take notes for me!" Kagami was about to retort again when Kuroko fires him again, "I thought you said you believed in me! Was that a lie?"

"But -"

"I said to leave me alone! I can manage myself!"

Yup, she's totally angry.

"Why are you so reckless? Why are you following me? You do not even have the heart of a singer. Just go back and study or do anything you want." Kuroko continues babbling.

Kagami couldn't loose his face here. Not when his heart was beating fast and drop at the same time when his best friend was angry at him. He knows he shouldn't feel like that, but he was. And he was confused. For now, he needs to do something to make Kuroko stops spouting nonsense. He got a hunch that something must be wrong somewhere on her first day.

He grabs that small wrist and tighten it holds not to let her get away and pulled her to a stop.

"What are you doing?" her voice was demanding and monotone as she faced him.

Kuroko could feel her hands getting cold due to the restricted blood flow and the warmth from his hands is turning hard and harsher and it hurts. "Kagami-kun, I won't run, and my hand demands to be let go," and she pulled out her hands harshly with a dull face, not letting a single winced out, feeling good as the blood flowing again.

"Kuroko, I'm sorry. But- why are you angry on the first place? I was searching for you when Yuuji-san says you're not coming. And did you know that Ogiwara begs him to wait for you?"

There was a flinch of shock and hesitant in her blue eyes, but it's too faint that one couldn't see them without a heart.

"Why did he have to do that?" she asked faintly.

"Because he and I believed in you."

"But, you don't know anything."

"Then, make me!" Kagami yelled, shaking her shoulders.

"I'm going to quit." her face was covered by her pretty white hat.

The silence that follows was deafening and awkward. Her shoulders start quivering under his tense hold. He could feel it. Her hands clutching his shirt tightly pulling him down to the floor and she fell to her knees and she is crying back again. Damn. What's wrong? He wanted to know!

But he couldn't ask. Instead, he pulled her body closer as she caved into his warm embrace. "It's okay. It's okay. You don't need to tell me." Kagami whispers slowly as his hands stroking her silky blue hairs lightly. It feels awkward but she need it.

No, maybe he had wanted to hold her. To cheer her up.

"Kuroko, this isn't like you one bit." he muttered under his breath unknowingly.

The sniffle stops suddenly, "Then what am I like?"and she retorted passively with her almost nasal voice.

Kagami was shocked but grin otherwise at the faint muffled voice. She's so cute.

"There's more than one thing I know about you." he waited for her next counter, but nothing come and he continued, "You're beautiful, but your lacking in facial expression is your skewed." he laughed a bit, and he could feel a nail-pinch on his shoulder as he said the last word. _Ouch! That hurt! _

"Next." she muffled again, hiding her face.

"And you have the pretty soft voice you hide it well in your expensive throat though you always having dignity in your defiant destructive monotone. I wonder how you get the notes and pitch correctly in the way you speak. Ouch!" He screamed in pain again and pushed her face off his chest.

"Do that again, I swear I'll throw you out there in the crowd!"

Weirdly enough, there was a small smile on her pale face, and not a single makeup ruined her face. No, maybe there's not even a tear. Did she really cry just now? Maybe she doesn't even care if she was thrown out.

"Well, do that and I will throw you in hell."

Or maybe not. Kagami gulped down his saliva knowing that she was not joking.

"Thanks, Kagami-kun." she said faintly as she wipes out the dust on her dress.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I wonder why I am okay when you're such a worse heart-reliever."

"Could it hurt to be kind to me?"

"Why? I am kind, with you." and she smiled genuinely, offering her hands to Kagami.

Kagami took her hand as he gets up, "Then, don't say about quitting ever again."

Kuroko gave out a heavy sighed as her answer when suddenly the stage was getting havoc and merrier with ghostly squeals of girls.

_Kyaaah!_

There were fangirls or reporters squealing loudly from the front hall, making the both of them jolt in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, it is Akashi Seijuro!" The girls squealed.

And Kagami losing his cool, eyes frowning. He felt his hands starting to sweat in endurance wanting to hit someone. He heard them loudly in the hallway before the door was slammed shut. And the squealed went down as the door closed.

"Yuuji-san, I told you to place a guard or something there, luckily my limbs are still intact," Akashi said jokingly but not so.

The manager scratch his back head. "Well, I know you could overcome that." and let out sly laugh. "That's your punishment for coming so late!"

Akashi had to fight his urge to roll his eyes secretly before smiling again, "I'm sorry for that inconvenience, but you see, there is a whole lot to settle before coming here."

An arm has gone snaking around his shoulder and he was surprised to see that Kise was there in his recording. "And what were you doing here?"

"Akashichi, I thought you were dumping that new girl," says Kise mockingly in his sing-a-song voice. "She was crying because of you, just so you know."

There was a grin pasted on the beautiful porcelain face. His red eyes seem glistening gold under that many lights. "Interesting, I thought she wouldn't dare show her face here and speaking of which -"

There was a swift air laterally passing his face before a loud bump was heard behind his head. He opened his eyes in amusement to see the enraged face of a 'Daichi-like' person in front of him.

Kagami could feel his heart heave up and down furiously. He had just unconsciously threw a damn half filled mineral water bottle to that Akashi's face! But he missed tremendously.

"Wait! Kagami-kun, no! What are you doing?!" Kuroko hissed pulling his hand to her side before him throwing another fit.

"Shit!" Kise jumped in surprise looking at the thrown bottle. "You're lucky it was near-missed!" He laughed coyly in amusement at how fast Akashi moved to avoid the hit.

"Well, indeed interesting." Akashi walked forward with a wicked smile, followed by Kise from behind him. Team members of the recording have already surrounded Akashi right and left, preventing the vocalist from being hit, but the man doesn't seem to care at all and raised a hand to stop them doing so.

Kuroko was petrified in her stance, worried of what new things he will made her experienced from. Or worried, what Kagami would do next? No, shouldn't it be back-forward? She should be worried of Kagami instead of Akashi.

And, there's the rumor that Akashi used his power to let her win.

He chose her. But somewhere in her heart feels delighted that she was chosen. Because she gets to see Akashi Seijuro of the GoM.

_No. What am I thinking about? Something must be wrong with my head._ She thought blindly.

Kuroko maintained poker-faced watching the vocalist of GoM walking ahead towards Kagami as if asking for a fight. The man seems dignified while Kagami seems perturbed, and he was sneering all the way and finally walked passed Kagami and heading towards Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up to the beautifully sculpted figure in front of her. He was tall despite being the smallest of the group, at least, he was taller than her. He stares down at her, smiling earnestly, - too earnest that it seems like a lie, none about him seems to decapitate. He seems perfect and that is also a lie. He bowed down and capturing her hand and kiss it softly.

"I long to see you again, Tetsumi-san."

Kagami screamed in the back of his mind. '_What's with the first name basis in their first encounter!' _His stare moved to Kuroko and was surprised Kuroko does not counter like she always did to others.

"Kuroko?"

The looked she was giving him was one of newest expression Kagami had seen. For the first time in his life, he noticed, Kuroko has liked something other than singing. Somewhere in his heart, he felt pain and hollow, like needles pricking inside. Jealousy.

"It's great to see you too, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled back to her whispering, "I am always expecting more than that Tetsumi." he pulled the jaw of Kuroko and closed their distance to few centimeters and ran his backhand to her cheek gently, "And I have to praise you. Let me rehearse, you've got the strong will to be here. I chose you and please entertain me with your talent. Or else - you will just be discarded."

"Hey!" Kagami has gotten angry, but his movement was restricted by other members.

Kise who was standing by the vocalist site all the while pulled the hand that played with Kuroko's face in soft movement. "That's a bit too much don't you think Akashichi? Look at her, she was already speechless at your godlike figure. Don't scare her too much or you're the one being left out."

Akashi laughed, pulling back his arm and folded them on his chest. "You're right Ryouta. I will take your advised."

"Kagami-san, please stay back and take a good look at us. We're starting it in 10 minutes, right Yuuji-san?"

"Yes! We're ready in 10 minutes."

There was a swift air laterally passing Kuroko's face as Akashi passed her and pulled her hand together to the setting. He flopped on the other sofa, drinking his juice before starting the show. "What are you doing fidgeting there?" That lofty sneer again, Kuroko noted as she takes a seat on Akashi's left. Well, it's an interview after all.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A bit." Kuroko shuddered and answered nervously.

"Pull your shoulder. You gonna make it well."

Kuroko blinks her eyes few times adjusting her eyes to the lightning, and a part of her was surprised that Akashi actually cares about her even if his mouth always shooting cynical words.

"U-Uhm, Akashi-kun, what am I going to do if I forget my script?"

"Then, you'll be damned." he throws her a sharp glare and Kuroko swallowed down her dry throat, looking gravel.

"3 - 2 -" someone was counting.

Akashi flashed her a genuine smile, as he clasps her hand gently, "Don't worry, follow my lead, and you'll be alright."

"1 - Action!"

Somehow, even though Kuroko couldn't define whether his smiles were earnest or he was just being cynical, or he was just playing cool, she could feel at ease and feels like everything is going to be alright if he was the one she's working with. She believed - that she was chosen by GoM Akashi because he was attracted to her talent.

And she believes that everything is going to be fine.

XXXXX

"Hey, did you see the news?! GoM Akashi will make a duet with a new star! And I heard they were a couple!"

"What, wait, seriously? What about Sheryl?"

"Oh! Never mind her. I can't wait to see their duet!"

"I heard she was the one who won the 1st prized in Monogatari's Show."

"Is it? What's her name?"

"Her name? Uhm.. Her name is Kuroo Tetsu-something if I'm not mistaken.

"Yup, I remember, it's Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi." she nodded proudly.

"Oh, speaking of which, isn't the winner was someone from your school? How could you not know? You must have known her. She was very pretty in the interview, like an angel. Oh, I'm so jealous of her."

The one who in the middle was processing her mind. "Kuroko Tetsumi? _That Kuroko_?! Impossible. That was freaking impossible!"

"What do you mean _impossible_?" Kureha who was reading the magazine of GoM news looked at her right with incredulity, "She has a great voice you know. I even cried when I heard her singing."

"Yeah, what do you mean impossible. She has talent and she looked matured and she is a real beauty. Aah..maybe she is even beautiful in person than that Sheryl, nee Kureha?"

"I agreed with you, Mary! Kyaah! They are so suited together!"

"Shut the fuck up! The hell was that!? Kuroko Tetsumi couldn't sing! She doesn't have the quality and she isn't a beauty!" Kana screamed her heart out and snatching the magazine off Kureha and Marry.

"What's wrong with you?" both of them was annoyed.

Is it a _fake _on the magazine or was it _photoshopped?_ The blue haired girl inside the magazine was really dignified and her cyan blue eyes were smiling at the camera. She didn't wear a glasses and she didn't look introvert. She was a real beauty. But it can't be! Because Kuroko Tetsumi has no talent!

"This is a FAKE!" and with that loud screamed, she slammed the magazine to the ground and stepping squeezing on Kuroko's picture.

"Hey! That's _my_ magazine! What's wrong with you, Kana!"

And before she could add other things, Kana had run off with wrath in her eyes.

XXXXX

TBC

A/N:Good morning everyone! I can't believe I am updating my story after 1 year no maybe more - I left it off for so long! Sorry. plz, forgive me..I do remember this story needs to be finished. I won't left it discontinued. just lost the words for the story line..needs to study and all.. I don't know. It doesn't come to me. and thank you 'guess'! I cont this one because I read your review. It's warming me up. and.. sorry for the spoiler.


End file.
